New and Improved Lizzie, batteries not included
by YourPenName
Summary: Lizzie gets a chance for a record deal, so why is everyone acting different? Click to find out.
1. The news begins to spread

Lizzie's Big Break  
  
"Hey guys!" Lizzie yelled as she ran down the hallway at school. "Guess what? I got a record deal! I'm going to be famous!!" Miranda stared at her a Gordo polished his video camera lens. "Lizzie? We tried this, remember? You hated it!!" Miranda explained. "Yeah, I know, but that was modeling, this is a record deal! Grande diff Miranda! You of all people should know!" Lizzie said and walked away. "This isn't going to be cool." Gordo murmured. "She'll become popular, without us."  
Lizzie sat in world history filing her nails and fixing her makeup, today she decided to wear a dark blue and gold leopard print t-shirt, a short bleached jean skirt, gold boots up to her knees and gold hoop earrings. "Who does she think she is?" Kate snapped pointing at Lizzie. "I don't know, but she looks cool, hey Lizzie! Over here!" Claire told her and chased after Lizzie. Miranda walked by Kate and told her "Looks, like you have to share your crown now princess, there's a new queen coming through." Kate crossed her arms "I could've had that outfit!"  
Claire and Lizzie walked to the popular table. "Why are you so fashionable today McGuire?" Kate hissed. "Because, I'm trendy, and *Stares at Kate's outfit.* obviously you aren't, I mean, pink and silver leopard print t-shirt, dark jean skirt, ankle high silver boots, and dangling silver earrings. Can you say so last week?" Lizzie sneered back. "Good one Lizzie, but, your name, so eighth grade, now in ninth grade, you need a cool name, like Monica. Yeah, your new name is Monica." Claire declared. "Coolie." Lizzie smirked. "Well, my name is tenth grade." Kate declared. Lizzie stared at her. "So not!" Lizzie then shifted over to Claire. "Gotta jet, later!" "See ya Monica!" Claire turned over to Kate. "And like, what is your problem?" Kate stared at her. "I don't like sharing my crown." She pouted. Claire snickered. "Like you have a crown!" Claire walked away.  
Kate fussed. "Well I did." Claire walked up to Lizzie. "So, how some you're so cool now anyway?" Claire asked. "Well if you have to know, I got a record deal!!" She grinned. "Oh my gosh, oh my total gosh! That is so cool!!" "I know." Lizzie smirked. Claire squealed. "Oh my gosh McGuire, we have to spread the love! I have a cousin on the paper, I'm going to tell him! I'll make him put it on the front page, you'll be asked out so often, it'll be like breathing, it just becomes an everyday thing!" Miranda walked up to Lizzie uneasily, "I heard about your 15 minutes of fame, so, since this'll probably the last time a get a word into you, here it is. You could've done better." She stared and Lizzie and walked off. Lizzie just stood there, with her mouth wide open. Inner Lizzie: What's wrong with Miranda? She slapped her head. Duh! She's so jealous, oh well. Lizzie brushes hair out of her face and walks in the opposite direction. Only to be stopped by Ethan. "Yo Lizzie, I think it's awesome about your record deal, but-" ^_^ I know, how evil, please write a review, I'll be adding a second chapter soon, so keep looking! 


	2. It comes back to haunt her

Kate told me about how your just going to be a background singer, that's not too cool." Ethan paused. Lizzie stomped her foot. "Ethan? Kate said that?? My record deal is for a lead singer! I'm going to be famous." She shoved her palm in his face. "Can you say 'Bye JLo, Hello LMC?'" She scoffed and walked off. Ethan stood there confused. "I think I can say that." He walked off. Kate stood infront of Lizzie. "I'll always be more popular than you, McGuire." She sneered. Lizzie put out her hand. "Oh Puh- leeze. Talk to the hand, cause the name, is LMC, got it?" She walked off. Inner Lizzie: Smooth! But, I hope no one else stops infront of me. Just as she turned the corner, Gordo popped infront of her. "Hiya Lizzie, anyway, I think you should reconsid- Lizzie pushed Gordo out of the way. "Move it Gordo. By the way, did you know gordo means fat in Spanish? I'm expected to know these things when I become famous. So I can't hang out with peeps with the name fat. You understand, don't you? I mean, I have a rep. Toodles." She walked by without letting him say anything. Gordo looked crushed. "Fat??" He went to go look for a Spanish-English dictionary.  
  
Isn't it getting exciting?? Well, I'm so *fake yawn* tired. So I'll stop right here. ;) 


	3. It seems fine at home, but she hasn't to...

After School, Lizzie has to walk through a huge mob to get out of the door.  
  
Parker walks up. "Lizzie? This is so cool! Can I have your autograph, no wait,  
  
yesterday's algebra homework?? When you become famous, I'm going to auction it on  
  
EBay!" She squealed unzipping Lizzie's backpack frantically. Lizzie just stood there.  
  
"Umm, I, uh, er. You see..." Parker zipped it up with Lizzie's old homework in her hand,  
  
"Thanks Lizzie! Ooh, I mean LMC!" Inner Lizzie: Now this is weird, my best friends are  
  
acting totally jealous, my enemies, well, Claire is acting nice, get this! Kate is acting  
  
jealous, of me. And now Parker's acting cool? I must be getting a brain cramp. Lizzie  
  
walks, actually, make that runs home, with messy hair. Matt comes out to laugh at her.  
  
Jo stays focused on Lizzie's hair while she talks, "I-I know girls try different hairstyles at  
  
this age but- Matt stops laughing "BUT, not like this. You look like a baboon butt!" He  
  
made a sour face. "You've also got the stench down perfectly!" He started running to be  
  
followed by Lizzie with a gold boot in her hand. Inner Lizzie: Well, it seems normal at  
  
home, I mean, I still have my urge to pulverize Matt. Or so I think, I haven't seen dad  
  
yet.  
  
Yup, I think I'll stop riiight here. It's boring anyway right? LOL don't kill me, I'll add to it soon. 


	4. Dumping out the truth

"You little runt! I'm gonna kill you!" The doorbell rings, its Miranda. Jo opens the door.  
  
"Hello Miranda, Lizzie is- LIZZIE LEAVE MATT ALONE! She's in there." Matt comes  
  
out rubbing his head. He keeps muttering. "Stupid Lizzie's boot, that hurt." Miranda  
  
stares at Matt, as Lizzie walks over. "What do you want? We aren't friends, remember  
  
you were jealous of my record deal." Jo screams. "Lizzie! You got a record deal?? That's  
  
great sweetie!" Matt yells from upstairs. "Now the public can hear your ugly voice too!  
  
Finially, I can share my pain!" Jo laughs. "I heard that Matthew McGuire!" Jo stops,  
  
"Oh, I'll leave you too alone." She walks away. Miranda yells. "JEALOUS?! YOU  
  
THINK I'M JEALOUS! LISTEN HERE MCGUIRE! I WOULD NEVER BE JEALOUS  
  
OF A DITZY BLONDE LIKE YOU! I CAME TO SAY SORRY, BUT IT SEEMS YOU  
  
OWE ME A SORRY, GOODBYE!" Jo comes through pressing her ear. "Oh, baby, I  
  
didn't know you too had a fight." Lizzie bursts out crying and hugs her mom. "I felt bad,  
  
the popular monster came out, and I ruined my friendship, I ruined my life in less than 10  
  
hours." She kept crying. "Oh, that happened to me, it was hard, but your friends will  
  
forgive you. They will." Matt came downstairs. "Geez, I didn't know teenagers had it so  
  
hard. I'm sorry about my comments, but it's in my job description." He hugs Lizzie. "It's  
  
ok, I'm sorry too."  
  
Did that make you cry? Please write a review, more to come soon!! 


	5. The apology

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, even though I should :^_^:  
  
The next day Lizzie sighed. "I have Claire, but she is just friends because I'm going to be  
  
famous." She rubbed her face as Gordo came toward her, she wanted to apologize.  
  
"Gordo I'm so sorr- He frowned. "The name is David." He said with a disappointed  
  
expression on his face. He bumped into Lizzie as he passed. Ethan stared at her. She  
  
smiled. "Hey Eth- He put his palm in her face, "Can you say 'Totally not cool?'" And he  
  
passed. Kate snarled at her as usual. Claire was so wrapped up decorating the dance that  
  
she didn't say even one word to Lizzie. Parker smiled but said she was too busy to talk,  
  
Lizzie had lost everything. Since she knew Miranda wouldn't talk to her, she slipped a  
  
note into her locker, it said:  
  
Miranda-  
  
I've been rude lately, the popular monster came out and messed up everything, anyway,  
  
you were right, you deserved an apology. And I was wrong to call you jealous, I guess,  
  
the only one jealous, was me. I turned power hungry. I hope you can forgive me, if you  
  
accept, please come to the Digital Bean after school. Hope to see you there.  
  
-Lizzie  
  
Lizzie went home for lunch, she watched a show with her mom, and went back to school.  
  
At the end of the day, Lizzie sat at the Digital Bean with a smile on her face, something  
  
told her that Miranda would be there.  
  
I'm going to add soon, I just wanted to create suspense. ^_^ Don't kill me! 


	6. Is all forgiven?

Lizzie was tapped on the shoulder. She smiled. "Miranda!" A guy with a mop stared at  
  
her. "What? Who's Miranda? You fell asleep by the counter, we're closing." Lizzie  
  
looked disappointed. Maybe Miranda had came, but didn't see her, or maybe she was  
  
going to come, and called Lizzie's cell phone, and she just didn't hear it. She pulled her  
  
phone out of her purse, no missed calls. Lizzie sniffed and walked out. So this was it?  
  
Lizzie pulled out her car keys. "Was I that offending? Duh! I was there!" She pulled into  
  
her driveway and saw the lights were off in the house, she hadn't even looked to see what  
  
time it was. "12am already?!" She hurried inside trying not to make the smallest amount  
  
of noise, if her parents knew what time it was she'd get her license taken away. She  
  
opened the door to her room and screamed. Matt cracked up and popped out. "Hah!  
  
When mom and dad find out how late you were out, you won't get to drive until I can!"  
  
She sighed and gave him a wedgie. "Ok Worm, how did you know when I got home?!" I  
  
heard your car pull up." He pulled at his tighty whities. "Ow! Let go!" He ran out of her  
  
room into his. "Fine! I won't tell them." She rubbed her forehead lightly. "Then, my  
  
work here is done." _______________________________________________________________________ -_- Oh! Hello, didn't notice you come in, I'm stopping here, I'm tired. *Yawn* 'G night! 


End file.
